Duke Nukem: Alien Assault
by Redrow
Summary: A charming tale regarding the struggles presented to Duke Nukem's son, told in a style that may be all too familiar. A second chapter has already been completed.
1. Chapter 1

Greg Nukem, who was Duke Nukem's son, was in a city drinkning at a bar place. Greg Nukem had growed up next to Duke Nukem when he was small boy but now Duke Nukem was not around and it was Greg Nukem who left to fight the Earth's enemys. A big computer screen opened behind Greg Nukem with Duke Nukem's greatest friend Army Commander on it. 'Greg Nukem aliens are attcking the humen citys, you must defeat them like Duke Nukem once did' Army Commander said to Greg Nukem. 'You were Duke Nukem's best friend and I want us to be friends too so I will help to defeat all of the enemys once and for all' Greg Nukem said back to Army Commander and finished his drink and got his sungasses and went quickly to his motorcycle to drive quicker to the spot aliens were.

Greg Nukem did flip onto bike and landed and drove real fast out! Greg Nukem was almost at the city when a bush moved and a bad alien jumped out. 'Hahaha Greg Nukem you canot stop us because you are weak and not Duke Nukem who was much stronger than you Greg Nukem' the alien said to Greg Nukem. Greg Nukem said back to the alien ' I can beat you just as good as my dad Duke Nukem did you will see' Greg Nukem said back to the alien who was bad. Greg Nukem grabbed wepon from his bike and pointed it at the alien bad guy. 'Now I will shoot you and you will be dead alien' Greg Nukem said to the alien. 'No Greg Nukem it is not lazur wepon so it will not kill me' the alien bad guy said back to Greg Nukem who yelled 'NOOO' and switched a button on his wepon to make it shot lasers and shot them at the alien bad guy who blew up into big pieces. 'I will make you proud Duke Nukem and win against all the alien enemys and the boss' Greg Nukem said in his head and continued to drive fast to where the aliens were.

Then bigger big alien appeard suddenly in front of Greg Nukem and shout "Greg Nukem, I am the best alien ever and your dad died because I made him die!" Greg Nukem shouted "NOOOOOOOO! My dad Duke Nukem died of super cold, you did nothing!"

But then alien said "You were lied to, Greg Nukem. He died from me and now you will die from me!" Then big alien raised his hand and shot him without wepon for he had lasers in his nipple hair. The big alien said "I, Ben Alien shall kill all" and he slided quickly to the city.  
Greg Nukem then found super wepon on the floor and said "I've got to stop Ben Alien, now!"

To be continue..?


	2. Chapter 2

Greg Nukem put super wepon on back of bike and drove even quicker to where the city was. "I must stop Ben Alien or else there will be many dies for humens and they will not be free from the aliens science!" said Greg Nukem as he reached the city bridge where there was a sign saying that the city was where it was.

Then Greg Nukem heard a noise and turned his head real fast sideways and saw that a babe was captured next to some more bad guy aliens. "Over here Greg Nuky please help the aliens want to give me science" said the babbe to Greg Nukem. Greg Nukem grabbed wepon fastly but the aliens slided even faster to Greg Nukem pointing evil at him. "Not so fast Greg Nukem now you will fall and become dead for Ben Alien and he will wear your sunglasses" the bad guys said to Greg Nukem. "Aliens I have shoted your brother who is pieces now and now your turn has COME!" yelled Greg Nukem back to the aliens spinning real fast to grab an aliens arm and broke it off and killed that alien and threw that arm into other alien who died too. That alien's toe flew off into another alien's eye who culdn't see after and he fell off cliff from his blind and died like his friends.

All the bad guys were dead and Greg Nukem saved the babe who said to Greg Nukem "thank you Greg Nukem I did not want to be there anymore" and Greg Nukem said " no problem now you can be happy soul" back to the babe. Then Greg Nukem turned around again and looked up to the top of the sky to the clouds which were nice. He smiled but then was not smiling any more longer when he see a cloud move. Out from the cloud came Duke Nukem's head who said to Greg Nukem "son i am proud you are stronger now you will win to all of the bad guys who are evil to the earth take this and use it to beat the evil boss" and disappeared again. Something special fell down and landed. "dad you are dead now but I will do your job like you did one time and better too" Greg Nukem said putting the something special on his bike too with super wepon and was soon going real fast like he was before and was now at the city.

Alien ships were full in the sky and were everywhere. Greg Nukem past by a McDonalds and went in and got food because he needed his energy back. But suddenly a rocket flew in from the window to Greg Nukem's table breaking his food and hurting him some too. "Hahaha Greg Nukem you are foolish to come here!" said Ben Alien who was laughing.

Greg Nukem was on floor and was flashing red because he was hurt badly.

To be continue...?


End file.
